Forbidden sex Rinharu (18)
by Slideer
Summary: La vida de Haru se ha vuelto dolorosa y monótona, absorbido por un trabajo que detesta y en una relación concertada. Cuando cree estar destinado a sufrir en silencio y olvidar todo aquello que le hacía feliz;Rin vuelve. Vuelve para sacar a la luz viejos sentimientos y hacer que la chispa entre ellos se vuelva fuego. Wattpad: Slider
Aquella noche las luces de la casa de Haru brillaban con más intensidad que de costumbre, su hogar no habituaba a tener tantas visitas como aquel día, la que solía ser una casa casi vacía estaba repleta de personas sonrientes vistiendo sus mejores galas, pero no era para menos, no todos los días se casa el abogado más famoso de la ciudad.

" _¡Un brindis por la pareja!"_ Exclamó una voz masculina que por la torpeza con la que hablaba sin duda no necesitaba tener más alcohol en sangre.

Haru sonreía, o por lo menos lo intentaba, aunque en su interior la realidad era muy diferente, hacía tiempo que el brillo de sus ojos se había visto opacado por la tristeza que lo consumía. La angustia de no ser quien era lo estaba matando _. Un joven abogado con un futuro prometedor_ , esas son las palabras que escuchaba día sí y día también en su bufete de abogados, en el bufete de abogados de su **padre.**

Para entender la situación de Haru había que remontarse unos años atrás, antes de acabar el instituto. Sus siempre ausentes padres de repente aparecieron, aparecieron para hacer lo único que sabían hacer en la vida de su hijo; Jodérsela. Él ya tenía su futuro maquetado en la mente, quería ser nadador profesional; Lo deseaba con todo su corazón, pero ese futuro se vio truncado. Sin saber muy bien cómo, un buen día se encontró con que había terminado la licenciatura en derecho y se iba a casar.

 _La vida pasaba delante de sus ojos y él ni se daba cuenta._

Sus cavilaciones le tenían absorto. Sentado en un sofá miraba como el whisky de su copa se vaciaba y se volvía a llenar, a ese paso poco le quedaba para estar totalmente ebrio. En verdad odiaba el alcohol, pero nunca podría haberse imaginado lo ajena que le resultaría su propia fiesta de celebración; Tanto que le empujase a beber.

" _Hola cariño."_ Dijo una mujer sentándose a su lado. Su cabello largo y castaño dibujaba una bonita catarata de ondas que a Haru le recordaban al mar. Él sonrió. _"Eres el alma de la fiesta, ¿Sabías?"_

Sus manos se entrelazaron y el corazón de Haru se rompió un poco más. Ella era una mujer excelente, daba fe de que lo era, siempre le había tratado como un rey pero ese no era el problema, él no la quería, no como debía hacerlo. Le había costado mucho tiempo llegar a la conclusión de que _nunca_ podría amarla, que nunca podría amar ese hoyuelo que se le hacía en la mejilla o que su voz nunca sonaría en sus oídos como el más dulce de los cantos.

Con la llegada de sus padres todo se puso patas arriba, su futuro como nadador fue lo primero en desmoronarse pero a continuación lo hizo su vida entera. Le obligaron a iniciar una relación con la hija de un importante inversor; Chigusa Hanamura. Aquella chica que siempre veía en la escuela acompañada de Gou iba a ser su esposa; Aún no daba crédito. Tampoco entendía el por qué iba a una escuela pública teniendo todas las comodidades de las que su familia gozaba, ella respondió **"No quiero ser como esos niños ricos que solo piensan en tener un Porsche."** Quizás aquella fue su pequeña revolución.

" _Tengo una sorpresa para ti. Venga, cierra los ojos."_ Dijo Hana en tono dulce y él la obedeció. Le levantó del sofá con cuidado y le llevó rumbo a… **¿la puerta?** Pensó desconcertado. _"Pensé que como estábamos muy lejos de nuestra antigua prefectura quizás esto te sentaría bien."_

Haru separó las manos de la que iba a ser su esposa y sintió como sus piernas le flaqueaban. No podía ser verdad. No podía serlo.

" _Hey, Haru."_ Dijo Rin, con una voz más masculina que la que tenía la última vez que habló con él, pero eso no era lo único que había cambiado, llevaba la parte derecha del pelo, donde solía caer uno de sus rojos mechones, peinada hacia atrás. Su mirada le tenía completamente paralizado, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué decir; Sentía que iba a caerse sobre sus rodillas de un momento a otro.

" _R-Rin."_ Balbuceó nervioso y en ese momento, al ver como sus ojos no se apartaban, comprendió que no había discusión que le hubiera alejado de él, su corazones seguía reclamándole.

" _¡Haru! ¡Y yo qué!_ " Exclamó Gou entre risas.

" _¡Kou!"_ Exclamó Hana. Haru podría jurar que nunca la había visto tan pletórica. _"Pasad por favor."_

Las chicas se adentraron en la inmensa casa mientras que Rin y Haru se quedaron en el sofá en el que antes estaba sentado. Sus manos temblaban y sentía como un nudo le oprimía el pecho. Llevaba más de un año sin hablar con él, cuando Rin se enteró de que no iba a volver a la natación estalló la guerra. Sabía mejor que nadie cuánto amaba nadar, pero la gota que colmó el vaso no fue esa, fue su proposición de matrimonio, ni siquiera le había dicho nada, tuvo que enterarse por su hermana de que su querido amigo iba a casarse.

" _Rin…"_

" _¿Me vas a decir que lo sientes? ¿Que sientes no haberme dicho nada, haber desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra de repente y no coger mis llamadas? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que me vas a decir, Haruka Nanase?"_ Su tono era tosco y su voz no flaqueaba. Llevaba tanto tiempo pensando en cómo decir esas palabras que casi era como seguir un guion. Llevaba tanto tiempo pensando en él. Su relación se cortó definitivamente en cuanto tuvo que dejar el país por la natación que coincidió exactamente cuando el compromiso de la pareja se hizo oficial, Rin le llamó multitud de veces y le envió decenas de mensajes, pero nunca obtenía respuesta.

" _Yo… No quería…"_

" _Joder Haru. ¡No me vengas con esas!"_ Espetó y su voz se elevó.

" _Rin, nos van a escuchar…"_

" _Pues hablemos en otro sitio."_

La habitación de Haru y Hana olía a vainilla y parecía algo más cálida que el resto de la casa. Rin echó una ojeada al entrar, era sorprendentemente simple aunque muy espaciosa, quizás demasiado. Había una mesita de café a la derecha de la puerta, con una foto de la pareja. Al ver esa foto sintió una punzada en el estómago y lucho por retener las palabras que se agolpaban en su garganta, luchó por retener el impulso de decirle que no la quería, que nunca lo haría. Pero las palabras que salieron en su lugar eran mucho más dolorosas.

" _¿Por qué desapareciste? ¿Tan poco te importaba?"_ Dijo en voz baja, con los ojos puestos en la foto que descansaba sobre la mesa.

" _No es eso, Rin. Yo no…"_

" _Ni siquiera sabía que te ibas a casar… Se le escapó a Kou y cuando me dijo que iba a venir aquí… Simplemente no pude contenerme. Quería verte en persona y que me dijeses cara a cara que nuestra amistad nunca ha importado nada para ti."_ Las palabras fluían de sus labios y se clavaban en el corazón de Haru, jamás podría haberse imaginado cuánto daño le había hecho con su marcha. Rin se acercó a la mesa y sostuvo la fotografía entre sus manos, agarrando con fuerza el marco, como si tuviera miedo de caerse.

"Rin…"

"Por favor, dímelo, dime que nunca signifiqué nada para ti, dime que fui solo un amigo más. Dímelo porque no puedo continuar con mi vida Haru, esto me está matando." Al pronunciar esas palabras alzó la vista y una furtiva lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Haru no podía más, no podía aguantar más.

" _Hui, Rin, hui."_ Confesó. _"Hui porque no era capaz de afrontar la situación y decirte que me iba a casar."_

" _¿Y era mejor hacer como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido?"_

" _Rin… yo… yo…"_

" _No puedo más con esto… Sé muy feliz Haru..."_ Dejó la foto encima de la mesa y agarró el pomo de la puerta. _"Te lo deseo de todo corazón…"_

Iba a irse, a irse para no volver pero entonces una mano le agarró y le puso con la espalda contra la pared. _"Lo siento."_ Susurró Haru, con lágrimas en los ojos. Despacio apoyó sus labios sobre los de Rin y sintió como si por un instante supiera lo que era la felicidad, a pesar de estar sumido en la más oscura desesperación. El whisky jamás le había sabido tan dulce. Nunca se le había dado bien expresarse con palabras pero en ese momento había algo que podía hacer, algo que rompería su amistad o la salvaría; La palabra amigo le resultaba tan ínfima que hasta le dolía.

Sus labios se separaron y Rin se quedó totalmente en silencio.

" _Esto soy yo, Rin… Esto es lo que siento... Lo que siempre he sentido."_ Las lágrimas que trataba de contener se escapaban y no podía controlar su llanto, él también había sufrido; Todo aquel tiempo sin Rin había sido una tortura. _"Mírame, di algo, di que soy repugnante, pero dime algo. ¡Haz algo!"_

Alzó la mirada y sostuvo la cara de Haru entre sus manos. Sus labios volvieron a juntarse, pero esta vez de una manera mucho más pasional, Rin le sujetaba por detrás del cuello mientras su lengua se adueñaba del control. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando ese beso, pero lo que nunca podría haber imaginado era que fuera a disfrutarlo tanto. Cuando por fin se separaron ambos tenían la respiración agitada y las mejillas rojas de rubor. Rin sonrió.

" _Después de todo este tiempo no pienso dejarlo en un simple beso."_ Susurró, pasando la lengua por su cuello.

La pelea, el tiempo sin hablar… Ya nada importaba, en ese momento sentían como si nada de eso hubiera sucedido, como si nunca se hubieran separado. Rin se quitó la camiseta y dejó caer sus pantalones al suelo. Posó sus manos en el cuerpo de Haru y le arrebató de toda esa ropa que no hacía sino entorpecer su ansia de tocarle, de tocar cada parte de él.

Haru bajó la mirada y sus mejillas se encendieron al ver la erección que marcaba los calzoncillos de Matsuoka, quería tocarle, deseaba hacerlo. _"Cierra los ojos…"_ Susurró. Haru se puso de rodillas y con cuidado bajó los calzoncillos de Rin. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo hacerlo, pero quería verle disfrutar.

Vacilante agarró su pene y posó la lengua en la punta. Poco a poco comenzó a metérsela dentro de la boca. Jugaba con ella, haciendo movimientos circulares con la lengua alrededor de su glande, pero por más que trataba de metérsela hasta el fondo, no podía, parecía que ese pene no iba a acabarse nunca. _"Por la garganta."_ Susurró Rin y de repente sus manos lo agarraron de la cabeza; Había tomado el control, obligándole a metérsela por la garganta. Jamás había sentido tanto placer como en ese momento.

" _Joder Haru."_ Dijo entre gemidos, notando como si pudiera correrse de un momento a otro.

Lejos de lo esperado, en vez de parar, Haru aumentó la velocidad, acompasaba las respiraciones con los movimientos de las caderas de Rin, que parecían moverse solas. Estaba disfrutando, ambos lo estaban haciendo. Si seguía así iba a correrse en muy poco tiempo. Volvió a aumentar la velocidad y esta vez probó a succionar mientras se la chupaba. Un gemido anunció que había llegado al clímax.

" _Haru."_ Dijo, con la respiración entrecortada, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás. Tenía el pene apoyado en sus labios y sus ojos se miraban directamente. _"Apóyate contra el cabecero de la cama."_ Ordenó.

En esa postura no había donde esconderse, todo su cuerpo estaba a merced de un Rin que estaba dispuesto a hacerle llorar de placer, dispuesto a hacer que su cuerpo jamás olvidase lo que le iba a hacer sentir. Haru estaba sentado, con la espalda pegada al cabecero y las piernas abiertas.

" _Me haces perder la compostura."_ Dijo, agarrando sus caderas con deseo. Sus labios volvieron a fundirse en un apasionado beso, al mismo tiempo que las manos de Rin bajaban por su cuerpo. Poco a poco comenzó a meter un dedo dentro de él. Haru gemía mientras se besaban, nunca nadie le había tocado así y sentía que no podía contenerse por mucho que quisiera. Rin metió otro dedo y trato de encontrar _el punto_ , el punto que haría que se derritiese.

" _Te has hecho esto antes."_ Afirmó. _"¿Pensabas en mí mientras lo hacías?"_

Haru le apretó los brazos, no era capaz de articular palabra, estaba demasiado sumido en el éxtasis que le hacía sentir. Los virtuosos dedos de Rin encontraron un punto en el que las piernas de Haru comenzaron a temblar como locas. **Aquí es.** Pensó con una sonrisa. Bajó la cabeza y comenzó a chupar con delicadeza los rosados pezones de Haru.

" _Ah… Rin... AH."_ Esos gemidos eran música para sus oídos, jamás podría haber imaginado que una voz sería tan dulce.

Mirándole directamente a los ojos bajó y lamió su pene desde la base hasta la punta. Estaban ardiendo, ardiendo de pura pasión; Juntos eran fuego.

" _Hazlo ya, Rin. Métemela."_

Era demasiado para él, verle de esa manera, rendido al placer, suplicando que le dejase caer un poco más en la lujuria... _**"Haru…"**_ Sacó los dedos de su interior y se colocó entre sus piernas. _"Respira hondo."_ Escuchando la respiración de su amante comenzó a introducirse dentro de él y podría jurar que jamás había sentido nada parecido.

Sus labios se encontraron y sus lenguas comenzaron a rozarse mientras el cuerpo de Haru se habituaba a tenerle dentro. Las manos de Rin comenzaron a masturbarle y los gemidos se escuchaban por toda la sala, su respiración cada vez iba más rápido. Antes de que quisiera darse cuenta estaba eyaculando encima de su propio cuerpo, sumido en el placer que le hacía sentir.

" _Eres muy sexy."_ Susurró, moviendo las caderas despacio. _"Pero ahora empieza el juego de verdad."_

A pesar de que acababa de correrse la erección de Haru no había bajado ni un poco. Todo era culpa de Rin y de su escultural cuerpo, de ese cuerpo que le invitaba a la lujuria y al pecado. Los movimientos cada vez eran más toscos y la velocidad más rápida. Sentía que con Haru debajo no podría contener su sed. Dobló las piernas de Haru hacia su propio pecho y comenzó a penetrarle con mayor profundidad. Sus gemidos se mezclaban y formaban una verdadera orquesta.

" _Sigue Rin, sigue."_ Gimió, moviendo las caderas al son del vals que su compañero tocaba. Una furtiva lágrima de placer rodó por su mejilla, sentía como su miembro entraba y salía de él, sentía cada roce, cada caricia, cada respiración y sentía que iba a prenderse fuego de un momento a otro.

Rin soltó un gemido, al notar como la entrada se estrechaba rítmicamente; Haru estaba llegando de nuevo al orgasmo. Agarró su miembro y comenzó a estimularlo, a él también le quedaba poco para llegar y quería que lo hicieran a la vez, quería ver otra vez su cara mientras se corría.

Sus estocadas cada vez eran más duras, pero parecía gustarle, le oía gemir bajo él y sentía que todo estaba bajo control. Las piernas de Haru comenzaron a temblar mucho más de lo que lo estaban haciendo, estaba a punto de correrse.

" _Hazlo, Haru."_ Susurró mordiéndole el cuello.

Agarró sus nalgas y le pegó aún más a él, Haru cruzó las piernas tras su espalda y tras un armonioso gemido ambos llegaron al orgasmo juntos. Rin se tumbó a su lado en la cama, tras unos momentos de duda cogió a Haru y le apoyó en su pecho, quería tenerle lo más cerca posible.

" _Lo siento… Me he corrido dentro."_ Dijo, tratando todavía de recuperar la compostura.

" _¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Rin? Me voy a casar…"_ Al pronunciar esas palabras sus ojos se pusieron llorosos. Había renunciado a muchas cosas importantes en su vida, pero por primera vez sentía que si renunciaba a él nada tendría sentido; Simplemente no podría salir de esa, no otra vez.

" _Haru."_ Dijo, mirándole a los ojos y su voz parecía más decidida que nunca. _"No pienso renunciar a ti, no después de conocer tus sentimientos. Lucharé contra tu padre y contra todo aquel que se ponga en nuestro camino."_

" _¿Y Hana?"_ Preguntó apenado, dirigiendo una mirada a la foto que descansaba sobre la mesita. _"No se merece esto."_

Rin trató de no sonreír demasiado pero sabía que Hana no se opondría en absoluto. _"Has visto como mira a mi hermana. No sé por qué me da la sensación de que se las apañarán bien juntas."_

" _Rin… Lamento todo el dolor que te he hecho pasar."_ Dijo y Rin le puso un dedo en los labios. No quería escuchar ninguna disculpa, ya no hacían falta.

" _Te quiero Haru y eso es lo único que importa ahora mismo, así que, dime, ¿Quieres que lo intentemos?"_

" _Por supuesto…"_

 _ **Hola, amiguitos mios**_ __ _ **Espero que os haya gustado muchísimo este one-shot tan porno ewé a mi me ha encantado escribirlo kfjdhgfg hacía mucho que no escribía lemon y wow *_***_

 _ **Uravity piensa que el título debía haber sido "Abogado caliente busca polla." O algo parecido jajajaja yo digo que debería ser algo más estilo "Abogado cachondo seduce dilf"**_

 _ **Como os contaba por mis redes sociales,**_ **si tiene buena acogida y muchos comentarios podría hacer otro one-shot (rinharu también) pronto como forma de compensaros mi dolorosa ausencia y agradeceros todo vuestro apoyo 3 De vosotros depende lindos, si queréis más rinharu lo tendréis 3**

 **Nos leemos en los comentarios, os quiero 3**


End file.
